Finding the Fourth Wall
by Beoi
Summary: Snippets of stories written to different songs, all surrounding Mio x Ritsu.  More of a Romance/Drama/Humor, oy.


Hello there, sorry to interrupt your planned reading, but I'm Beoi, and I hope you enjoy my first, 'story'. If you enjoy any of the snippets specifically please leave a review or something of the sort, and if enough people like the same one, I'll probably make it into a true blue story. :'D I'm rather fond of the first one myself. xD

Also, I apologize that my writing style seems a bit inconsistent, but that's what I'm hear for, to improve, so please, R&R if you have some extra time. 3

Also once more, if you have a tab open, try listening to the songs while you read, it makes a lot more sense haha.

* * *

**Secrets by OneRepublic**

The awkward silence was nearly palpable now. Between them the Earth ceased to spin, their classmates weren't as selfish however, and were forced to listen to the ear rape that their guest speaker was sputtering. Dreary tones wedged into every overly enunciated vowel from the man's mouth, his inconsistent illiteracy dribbled out of the corner of his mouth in a rather disgusting manner. In an instant however, he was completely blocked as a particular brown-haired girl nuzzled her chin into her palm, staring with half-lidded amber eyes at the catatonic girl next to her.

**"You cut your hair."** Ritsu murmured almost appreciatively. She herself had grown hers out a bit longer, the headband replaced with a mass of messy, endearing bangs.

Mio absentmindedly fiddled with the tips of her shoulder-length black hair. **"Yeah... I did."** She indicated awkwardly. Her ever familiar stormy gray eyes stared down at the desk in front of her, ever since her own confession in the past, she hadn't been able to look at her the same, and now, because she hadn't paid attention, she was forced to sit next to her old friend.

**"When?"** The drummer purred, staring at her with an eerie sort of interest. **"When did you cut it?"** She clarified upon seeing Mio glance up at her questionably.

She stiffened, and Ritsu nearly smiled at the nostalgic feeling. **"Oh, a couple weeks ago,"** she lied. Her tone was rushed, Mio had never been a good liar. The truth was, she had cut it the very first time Ritsu admitted that she didn't feel the same way.

**"Mm."** She retorted, pressing her grin into her palm.

The man licked his lips in a gruesome display of his finished presentation, and then gave a quick bow. Awkward clapping broke out, and the students began to disperse.

In an instant Mio was standing, staring at her bag with utter complacency. She had made it through a total of thirty minutes with the girl who broke her heart, and despite the burning ache in the pit of her stomach and the rhythmic drumming of her heart in her throat, she was proud of herself. **"I should go, Nodoka is waiting for me."**

Ritsu stumbled over herself for a moment, both mentally and physically. **"Nodoka?"** She asked incredulously.

**"My girlfriend."** Mio said with a smile, it hurt her to say the very words, and the smile didn't touch her solemn gray eyes. She begun to walk away, and Ritsu scrutinized her every movement with an unfathomable amount of jealousy. Not jealous of her, no. But jealous of the fact that Nodoka was the one who could run her fingers along the girl's delicate skin without any sort of rejection.

A loud voice broke the silence, and Mio's concentration, as it bounded off of every nook and cranny in the room in an obnoxious echo.

**"I love you."** The shorter girl exclaimed.

The black-haired girl stopped dead in her tracks and smiled, a truly euphoric gesture that radiated from her flushed face. **"I-"** She exhaled cautiously, and ran.

* * *

**Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

Ritsu was becoming much more aware of how badly she was falling for her best friend. She scrutinized every miniscule mannerism that the black-haired girl expressed, between the boys she so spontaneously blushed at, to the poker face when she was cautiously toying with her bass. Speak of the devil... Mio picked at the strings pleasantly, her head laying gently in her friend's lap. Ritsu suppressed a nearly uncontrollable urge to close the gap with their lips, and instead ran a blistered hand through the girl's tousled black hair. Oh the absolute skill she had at withholding her feelings... The fact that Mio was unbelievably fucking gorgeous never seemed to help her, and her own magnanimous behavior proved faulty when she could never quite overcome the need to confess to the girl. It would end badly, she knew it. So she was instead confined to the best friend position.

"**...Ritsu?" **Mio mumbled, concern evident in her alto tone. Her stormy gray eyes stared up at her, and tt was then that Ritsu realized she was crying.

"**I love you Mio."** She said with a small smile.

"**Ah, geez I love you too, but stop crying okay?" **She huffed, reaching a hand up to wipe away the tears.

They meant such different variations of the very word.

* * *

**Trouble by Nevershoutnever**

"**Oh Romiooo~"**Ritsu dragged on carelessly, waiting for Mio's indignant and uncontrollable blush to smear itself across her irritated face. The girl spoken too simply folded her arms and refused to turn around, only throwing gasoline on to the fire that is Ritsu Tainaka. **"Hmph." **She huffed, feigning absolute disappointment. **"Geez Mio-chuan can be so insensitive sometimes."** This caused the girl to lower her head defensively. She wouldn't fall for the drummer's tricks once more.

"**I was just gonna say that I got you a present, for our uh, you know..."**

But no, Mio didn't know, and now it was starting to get to her. She looked over her shoulder, eyebrows furrowed cautiously, lips pursed. **"Our what?"** She asked.

Ritsu was dumbfounded, causing Mio's immediate reaction to be, _'oh God what did I forget'. _The brown-haired girl sighed melodramatically and ran a hand through her hair before severely adjusting her headband, while Mio went over her past ten years with Ritsu to try and figure out something. The latter simply waltzed over to the heavily confused former, and lightly kissed her on the lips, only causing more pandemonium inside the flushed girl's head. **"Y-you ju-just-"**

"**The anniversary of our first kiss silly."**

**

* * *

**

**Stuck to You by Hellogoodbye**

"**Nngh..."**

Ritsu could never think of a time when she was at a loss for words, but now, as Mio nibbled on her jawline, she could only whimper and moan like a pathetic girl. Relationship wise, she had always figured that she was the man (as did others around school), considering she was so unnaturally boyish, while her counterpart was undeniably feminine. Goddamn it, Mio didn't even have any qualities of being the man! She was a timid, blushing little-

"**Ah!"**

-savior to the arts of romance and sex. The feminine beauty moved up from nibbling possessively on her girlfriend's jawline, to facing her with half-lidded eyes. For once, as their hot, tangible breath mingled together in a lusty mass of carbon-dioxide, Ritsu was the one blushing awkwardly, and Mio loved every minute of it. Although as the dark-haired girl went further down South...

"**M-Mio wait, n-no one will uh, m-marry us, right?" **She stated, almost fearfully. But the puppy dog look that she was slipped easily dismissed these thoughts, and she threw out a sad attempt at swallowing the gathering lump in her throat.

"**Geez..."**


End file.
